Este pobre corazón
by Izumi xdd
Summary: Estoy apunto de morir, no puedo evitar pensar, sentir que al final yo nunca tuve el valor de confesar cuando te admiraba , pedir perdón por aquella ocasiona y... decirte lo que siento...Sargento Oneshot- Casi Drabble -RivailleXPetra - Spolier - Muerte de personajes.


**En esta ocasión escogí a Petra & a Rivaille, espero les guste este one-Shot.**

**Si nos les gusta la pareja es mejor no leerlo xdd**

-Dialogo -

_Recuerdo_

**ADVERTENCIA : SPOLIER !**

**Disclaimer: ****Shingeki No Kyojin ****Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este pobre corazón….**

Siempre tan serio, siempre tan rudo, tan distante, tan callado pero fuerte y valiente a la vez, el mejor soldado que tuvo la humanidad. Yo lo admiraba, incluso más que eso pero él no lo notaba. Era lo mejor Sargento… siempre lo ame hasta el final.

Nos enfrentábamos a la mujer titán, era segura nuestra derrota, sin embargo cumpliríamos la misión, observe a Auruo quien notaba que estaba cerca este final. Recordé lo que alguna vez me dijo

_-¿Piensas decírselo?- Auruo pregunto, mientras hacíamos la limpieza de cuartel general._

_-No, no quiero ser una carga para el –Si el sargento se enteraba de mis sentimientos noseria más que una carga, él no me correspondería .Solo me tendría lastima, seria una carga en nuestras misiones._

_-Después puede ser tarde…._

Ya era tarde , debí decírselo ¿Alguna vez le importe? Realmente llegue a importarle. ¿Porque perdía las esperanzas en este momento? ¿Era una vergüenza como chica, como soldado?

Lo ignore y en ese momento luchábamos con la titán mujer, no podía ponerme sentimental. Al recuperar la consiente lo note… ella regenero su ojos más rápido de lo normal, maldición era muy rápida.

-¡¿Cómo puede hacer eso ella?!- Grite, mientras la observaba acercarse a mí.

¿Mi muerte significaría algo para él?

_-Has hecho más que suficiente…incluso de aquí en adelante – Era tarde Sargento, el ya no lo escuchaba –Le prestare mis fuerzas a su voluntad. Se lo prometo yo voy…! A erradicar a los titanes!_

_-Sargento… lo perdimos…._

_-… - Se quedó en silencio mientras tomaba la mano ensangrentada de nuestro compañero caído, era tan admirable -¿Estuvo escuchando hasta el final?_

_-S-si yo creo que lo escucho –Sentía que mis lágrimas caían por mis mejilla, que vergüenza llorar frente al Sargento Rivaille, me sentí avergonzada pero no podía evitarlo –Porque parece estar durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación._

_-Bien entonces…._

_Nuestras manos se tocaron, casi me da un pequeño desmayo ¿Me consolaría? El Sargento Rivaille , me consolaría…_

_-Rivaille , debemos retirarnos ….- El comandante Irvin, nos interrumpía._

_-¿….?_

_-¿Retirarnos?- ¿Porque? Porque nos interrumpía en un momento así…. Bueno seguro solo eran ideas mías, el sargento nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Me sentí triste e incluso mal , por pensar como una chica enamorada en una situación así._

_-Aún estoy lejos de mis limites.- El sargento lucia molesto, el nunca dejaría que la muerte de un compañero sea en vano- Está tratando de hacer de la muerte de mis subordinados una muerte sin sentido, yo asumo que tiene razones para esto._

_Como sospeche, esto le había molestado, yo creo en él, creo que el guiara a la humanidad hasta la libertad de esos muros. El sargento, mi Rivaille._

Perdí el equilibrio con facilidad, no podía evitar sentir que estaba cerca el final, lo vi alejarse junto a Eren, debía cumplir su misión para que nuestra muerte no sea en vano…Lo siento Sargento.

-¡PETRA ENDEREZA TU EQUILIBRIO RAPIDO!- Escuche mientras recordaba en melancolía, mi vida y este pobre corazón…. Solo le pertenecían a él.

En ese momento, recordé nuestro primer encuentro. El real, el que él no recordaba y el que yo guardaba en mi pobre corazón.

_Yo tenía 15 cuando lo conocí, en esa vez yo estaba en peligro, recuerdo que mi padre había muerto durante una misión de la legión de reconocimiento, a mi madre no le alcanzaba para mantenerme así que me las ingenie para sobrevivir sola._

_-¿Robar es un delito señorita?- Había sido atrapada por un miembro de la policía , en el Muro Rose.-¿Cómo podríamos solucionar esto?_

_-Yo, lo siento…._

_-Una disculpa no basta – Dijo el otro mientras me miraba con obscenidad – Si fuera un poco más cariñosa tal vez…_

_Cerré mis ojos, ellos comenzaban a tocarme. Eran asquerosos, nauseabundos cerdos repugnantes, sus manos recorrían mi piel bajo mi vestido, cerré mis ojos para tratar de evitar sentir lo que me harían._

_-Me dan asco…._

_Deje de sentirlos tocarme, cuando abrí los ojos ellos tenían sus cuchillas en las manos, querían atacar a un chico, él era rápido .Esquiva las cuchillas con facilidad podría dominar a los policías, era un chico bajo, tenía ligeras ojeras y una mirada tan profunda…_

_-No te quedes ahí…_

_Salí corriendo mientras el continuaba peleando contra esos cerdos, pude notar que llevaban más policías, no quise voltear tenía miedo. ¿algún día volveré a ver a mi salvador?_

_Me escondía y observé como lo llevaban preso…_

-¡Petra, VAMOS HAZLO!- Escuche el grito de Auruo.

Todo mi cuerpo era aplastado, no sentía nada acababa de perder mis sentidos, ya no podía ver…. La vida se me iba de las manos.

_-¡Aquí a ustedes presentes, les doy la bienvenida a la legión de reconocimiento!- Me uni a la academia de guardianes, para ser como mi padre. El comandante Irvin nos daba la bienvenida._

_-¡Si señor!- Respondimos todos, entonces note a ese chico con el comandante._

_Una vez que rompimos filas, me acerque a su lado , estaba con una chica de lentes conversando._

_-¿U-sted..?- Mi voz templaba_

_-Soy el Sargento Rivaille- Se presentó con la mano en el pecho._

_-Soy Hanji- Dijo la chica de lentes tantos formalismos_

_-Soy la recluta Petra….._

_Como lo sospeche, no me reconoció…_

Morí con este dolor, con este secreto que nunca pude revelarle mis sentimientos, a mi salvador. Adiós mi sargento Rivaille .

(…)

Suspire… era un poco tarde y fue mi culpa después de todo.

-Lo siento Erd , Aurou , Gunter…. Lo siento Petra.

Mi escuadrón fue asesinado a manos de esa titán, sin nada que decir continúe con mi camino tras Ackerman, quien buscaba a Eren, él estaba con esa Titan…

Yo sería el que la acabara.

_-¿Piensas decírselo?- Yo me encontraba haciendo la limpieza, cuando los escuche_

_-No, no quiero ser una carga para el –¿Una carga?_

_-Después puede ser tarde…._

_¿Aún lo recuerda? hmph…_

Gracias por todo Petra…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno creo que me quedo bien, aunque creo que va para drable xd bueno espero les guste, se que la pareja que todos aman es HanjiXRivaille , pero quise probar con Petra me parecio muy tierno el personaje**

**En fin ya se murió u.u**

**Nos leemos luego, dejen review si quieren mas fics de SNK**

**Izumi**


End file.
